This invention relates to an improved arrangement for connecting a bicycle shoe to a bicycle pedal.
When pedaling a bicycle in the normal manner with the rider's shoes not attached to the pedals, the pedaling force to rotate the bicycle drive wheel is only provided during about half the 360.degree. movement of each pedal. That is, first one pedal is providing the basically downward thrust to rotate the pedal sprocket while the other pedal is moving upwardly without any driving force being provided, and then the situation is reversed as the other pedal is moved downwardly. These alternating forces by the opposite pedals are satisfactory for much bicycling activity. However, it is well known that it is much easier to propel a bicycle if each pedal is providing moving force throughout the 360.degree. movement for each of the pedals.
Currently, bicycle racers and other bicycle enthusiasts utilize special racing shoes that attach to the pedals to enable this 360.degree. force to be provided. The most common approach for accomplishing this is to utilize a toe clip and strap, preventing the shoe from being vertically lifted off of the pedal, and a groove block attached to the sole which prevents the shoe from sliding aft and out of the toe clip and strap. These shoes are frequently used for touring and racing long distances on motor highways.
A major disadvantage of this system is that the cyclist is released from the bicycle only by unbuckling the strap by hand. This is very inconvenient and awkward for routine stops such as at a traffic light. Consequently many cyclists attempt to keep moving slightly to avoid this, which is bothersome and many times dangerous. In case of a fall, collision with a motor vehicle, or other emergency, there is insufficient time for the cyclist to unbuckle his feet, with the result that the danger is greater and the cyclist remains strapped to the bicycle. This is why many cyclists wryly refer to their footwear as "suicide shoes".
A variety of other systems are known for connecting specially constructed bicycle shoes to specially constructed pedals to obtain the desired driving force during the 360.degree. movement of each pedal. While some of these systems purport to provide easy connection and disconnection, they also typically include some additional means for maintaining the connection in a manner that requires the user's hands or requires some special movement of the user's feet which make connection-disconnection difficult. In any event, these alternative systems do not appear to be utilized in that the toe clip and strap approach referred to above remains in common use by racers and cycle enthusiasts.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shoe and pedal combination that improves the connection and disconnection system so that the connection is reliable during pedaling but is capable of instant disengagement without the use of hands. In addition, a combination meeting this requirement should preferably employ a shoe that is reasonably good for walking such that the cyclist does not have to carry an extra pair of shoes to be utilized when not riding the bicycle. This factor is quite significant for cyclists that tour considerable distances. For example, it is commonplace for many cyclists to ride 80 or 100 miles in a day. They buy expensive light weight, high performance bicycles to minimize the work required in pedaling the bike and thus not having to spend precious weight allowance on carrying an extra pair of walking shoes.
It is also important that the shoe and pedal combination be simple in design so as to be easy to utilize and to be reliable. Related to this, the construction must be rugged and durable to withstand the considerable stress to which the components are subjected over an extended period of time.